My Protector
by The Unbreakable Cyrstal Rose
Summary: Ally is alone at Sonic Boom one night and is scared. Who will be there to protect her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Protector<strong>

I hate stormy nights. Especially when I'm alone. It reminds me of... I trail off in my thoughts as I slowly make my way to the counter. Lightning flashes and thunder booms making me duck under the counter to hide.

This night terrifies me almost as much as the night it happened. No one but Trish and my dad know what happened exactly one year ago today. No one but them know and yet both aren't here to comfort me at all. Ironic huh. They know how frightened I am but leave me here alone, convinced the incident won't occur again. I chuckle without any humor at that thought. It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me. After all, he is still out there, watching perhaps and more than likely waiting for the perfect opportunity to get me. I just know he's out there waiting for me.

Another boom of thunder erupts and I let out a small shriek. My heart thuds against my chest as I try to calm down. Then the lights go out. Great. Could this night get any worse? That's when I see it. A shape, a shawdow emerge from the black and knock violently against the see-through doors. I scream and run to the stairs. He's back! He's back! I knew this was gonna happen! I cry and turn to run up when the figure shouts out.

"Ally! Ally! Let me in!" Oh no! He knows my name! I scream again as a flash of lightning illuminates the store. In the brief second of the light I see that I reconize the person to be my friend, Austin. I let out a shaky breath and run to the other end of the store, quickly unlocking the door and allowing him in. Before I close the door, I give a quick glance around then lock it shut. Immediately I back away from the entrance and walk into something wet. I let out yet another scream and fall back only to have something strong catch me before I land on the floor. I glance up to meet chocolate brown eyes and keep my gaze locked with Austins. After another moment, I blush and look away, embarrassed of my screaming. He sets me down and I quickly straighten up.

"Austin, what are you doing here? It's late." Curiosity consumes my thoughts and asks the question. He takes of his drenched jacket and places it on the counter, sitting on the floor against it and looks up to me like he expects me to sit too, which I do.

"I came to get my drumsticks," He points over to the drumset where his personalized drumsticks lay. "But I see that you need me here." I look away and shake my head. Sure I want company but I don't like Austin or Dez seeing me like this. So scared, so terrified, so frightened by just a simple storm that brought back haunting memories. I don't want them to see my like this. "N-No, I-I'm fine on my own." My voice shook and cracked exposing my lie loud and clear for Austin to hear.

"It doesn't sound like it Ally. I'm staying." I groan. Why does he have to be so unreasonable? At least I don't have to stay here alone and practically acknowledge myself as an easy victim to him. I shudder at the thought of him walking through those doors once again. Unfortunately my shudder doesn't go unnoticed by Austin. He looks at my with furrowed eyebrows and worry in those soft eyes of his.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I shake my head. He doesn't need to know. "Tell me." Gosh he's demanding.

"I don't need to give some of my problems to you, I'll just be a burden and you don't need to know." I can't see his expression in the looming shadows but I can tell he's mad. Great.

"Don't say that. You can tell me anything Ally, you're my best friend and you'll never be a burden to me. That's true that I don't need to know but I wanna help and can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." He stares at me, begging with his brown orbs to know why I'm upset. I sigh, knowing there's no way to escape this. Slowly, I begin my tale that dated back to exactly one year ago from today.

"Last year I was working the late shift and Trish left to go home. My dad went to another one of his conventions and left me in charge for the night. I was alone and had nothing to do, so I waited until it was time to close up. When it was time to close the store, I began to put everything away and clean up a little. Before I had a chance to close the door," My breath had gotten shaky but I continued.

"He came in. I told him we were closing but then he forced me in the direction of the cash register with a gun. I pushed the button to call the police that was under the counter and he saw me. He slapped me and then pushed me against the floor, gun aimed at me. I heard a shot and closed my eyes, awaiting the pain. I slowly opened them to see that he missed and was tackled to the ground by a few cops. I thought that I was safe and that he was captured, but then he yelled that I'd pay for getting him caught." I sniffled and wiped away the forming tears. Austin envelopes me in a hug, encouraging me to go on, so I did.

"At first, I thought nothing of it. That is until a few days later. He somehow escaped prison and I knew I was in trouble when I recalled his last words to me. Ever since then I've been afraid to stay here alone. I'm terrified even more when it's raining outside because that's how it happened last time. N-N-Now I'm s-s-scared to stay al-l-lone!" I broke down. Completely. Sobs erupted and shook throughout my body as I cried. I felt Austins arms tighten around me and I cried more, letting the tears flow. After a while, my crying turned to sniffles and Austin spoke.

"Ally, I'm sorry that happened to you and I promise that I won't let it happen again. I promise I'll keep you safe tonight and everyday I can. I will protect you from him. Don't worry." I looked up at him with a lump in my throat.

"Promise?" I croaked out. He smiled as he held me closer and whispered into my ear. "Promise."

I laid my head against his chest and and slowly drifted to sleep, knowing Austin would keep me safe while I do. He will keep me safe no matter what. He's my partner. My friend. My best friend. My protector.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I. Am. Finished. It took me two hours to complete this. I know, totally unimpressive. So onto the apologies! I'm sorry for my poor writng and the shortness of my one-shot. I am unsatisfied with this story and am not pleased with the part where Ally tells Austin her story. I'll try to improve my writing skills and story lenghts next time I write something. (Note: Keyword TRY) It will most likely end up in a failed attempt though. So I hope you liked this. I tried! Hahaha. :) Now... Pizza time! Lol. Peace!<strong>


End file.
